Sterile elastomeric gloves are used with increasing frequency by medical and laboratory professionals to prevent the tactile transfer of foreign materials during various procedures. Sterile gloves are typically packaged with their cuffs folded over to expose a portion of the inner surface of the cuff. This allows the gloves to be picked up and held during donning by touching only the area close to the fold and at some distance from the cuff rim, which minimizes the risk of contamination.
Various packaging and dispenser improvements and techniques have been introduced to address the problems of sterile glove donning. However, these known methods tend to unnecessarily increase the cost and complexity of use and manufacture of the gloves.